


In the Back of an Ambulance

by moonwillow27458



Series: All Around Great Bi [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Sam, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse into a conversation between Sam and Tommy at the end of Wendigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back of an Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> So new series looking at Sam's life as a bisexual man. I don't know, I just kinda saw Sam getting hit on by Tommy

Sam had called the emergency services before they got out of the mine. By the time they had hobbled down to be bottom of the woods, there were police and ambulances waiting, blue light filtering through the last of the trees. Haley and Ben had a hold of Tommy, though Hailey was limping herself, while Dean was using his brother as a crutch.

As soon as the paramedics saw them, they were rushed by help. Tommy, Haley, and Dean were all taken straight to the back of the ambulance, leaving Sam to talk to the police officer. Three too many people found out about the supernatural that day, so Sam began to spin an ellaborate lie about a bear that attacked them. The officer seemed to believe him, enthusiastically nodding his head as Sam told every fake detail. Just as he finished his statement, Dean and Haley climbed out of the ambulance and the medic called Sam over.

She asked him the regular questions; where he was hurt, how much pain was he in. With sheer luck, Sam was barely hurt, battered and bruised but wholly manageable. Still, the young medic insisted Sam stay put so she could make sure he was safe.

Sam planted himself on a gurney, frowning as he watched the scene unfold. Ben was talking to the same officer he had, and Haley and Dean were talking. Flirting, more like. Dean could be on his death bed, and he'd still be flirting with the nurse. It was a talent, really, but not Sam's scene. Haley laughed at something Dean said, and Sam heard some rustling beside him. Looking over at the other bed in the ambulance, Sam saw Tommy grinning. 

"Thanks for saving me, man," Tommy smiled, cocky smirk prevailing through his grimy, blood covered face. He managed to push himself up so he could see out of the ambulance doors. Haley and Dean were still flirting, and Tommy let out a low chuckle. "Haley seems pretty enamoured with your brother." Sam laughed too, watching Dean stroke Haley's arm in a flirty way.

"Yeah, he's pretty much always like that." 

"Hey you don't think you'd like to..." Tommy trailed off, and it took a second of studying his face to understand what he meant. Sam's face immediately flushed pink, heating up considerably. It wasn't like Tommy was unattractive, and had it been any other point in his life Sam would be up for it. But with Jess and his Dad, Sam couldn't bring himself to even look at someone like that.

"No, sorry, I just," Sam sighed, trying to articulate himself in the politest way possible. "My girlfriend died recently and I'm not ready to move on." Tommy frowned, reaching over to pat Sam on the shoulder. It was some comfort to Sam, he was grateful that Tommy was understanding.

"Hey no problem bro, it'll get better." The promise in his made Sam feel hopeful; maybe, someday, Sam wouldn't feel so empty inside.

"So where do you guys go from here?" Sam asked, desperate for a subject change. "I mean an introduction to the supernatural isn't the easiest thing."

"I don't know, but I'm never going camping again - that's for sure!" Tommy guffawed. "Maybe we can do what you and your brother do, help people. It seems like a worth while thing."

"It gets tough," Sam warned, eyebrows furrowed. "Dangerous too, maybe keep Ben out of it for now. But if you do, message me if you're struggling." Sam pulled a blank white piece of card, his email and phone number scralwed across in sharpie. With a raised brow, Tommy confidently plucked the card out of Sam's fingers.

"Only if you promise to call me if you change your mind," Tommy nodded. "I would love to take you out for drinks some time." 

Sam was going to respond, when Dean called him over. For a second, Sam stayed where he was, hand slightly hovering over Tommy's. There was a scream of his name again, and Sam knew he had to leave. As he walked away, Sam could feel Tommy's eyes fixed on him.

"See you around, Stretch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> If you have any requests for one off characters you want to see Sam paired with (like Tommy, or Paul from 99 Problems, ect.) please do not hesitate to comment or even message me on my tumblr which is [ here ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com)
> 
> There will be more bisexual Sam coming, so watch out for that


End file.
